Mara
Huge Outsider (Extraplanar, Chaotic, Evil, Earth) Hit Dice: 10d8+60 (105 hp) Initiative: -2 (-2 Dex) Speed: 20 ft. AC: 18 (-2 Size, -2 Dex, +12 Natural), Touch 6, Flat-footed 18 BAB/Grapple: +10/+27 Attack: 1 slam +18 melee (2d8+9) Full Attack: 2 slams +18 melee (2d8+9) and 1 bite +15 melee (1d8+4) Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Beak strike Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., vulnerability, immunity, sense demon, scent, SR 17 Saves: Fort. +13, Ref. +5, Will +8 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 7, Con 23, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Climb +22, Listen +14, Search +10, Spot +14, Survival +14 Feats: Awesome Blow, Multi-attack, Power Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Weapon Focus (Slam) Environment: Abyss or Pandemonium Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11-20HD (Huge); 21-30HD (Gargantuan) Level Adjustment: - A huge hulking humanoid shape looks like a gray-green weathered stone. A hooked beak is framed by 2 red eyes. Mara are chaotic evil spirits that inhabit great bodies of stone. They walk in the night, destroying everything in their paths. By day, they vanish, leaving behind a trail of destruction. Their eyes glow red when stalking preys. Mara communicate with bird-like cries. Anyone who understands Infernal can make a DC 15 intelligence check to understand it. Combat A mara is very slow and fearless. It tracks with its keen scent and destroys everything in its path. Beak Strike (Ex): If both its slam attacks hit, its bite attack gains +2 circumstance bonus to the attack roll and the bite is automatically considered a natural 20, i.e. it is a threat – roll again to confirm the critical hit. Vulnerability (Ex): Direct sunlight renders the stone body unfit for the spirit. This forces it to make a will save every round of exposure or be banished to its home plane as if affected by a banishment spell. Natural sunlight has a DC of 20. A holy word spell displaces the spirit, but if the body is not exposed to sunlight, the spirit may inhabit the body as a full-round action. A disembodied spirit has incorporeal subtype. Immunity (Ex): A mara is immune to all mind-affecting effects and cold. Sense Demon (Su): A mara can detect the presence and general location of chaotic evil outsiders within 20 miles. Habitat/Society Mara are attracted to cold and dark regions. They sometimes roam during the day as well when it is foggy or when the sky is extremely overcast. Their destructive passage across the country side has earned them the name “Great Walkers”. Mara are subservient to demons and other powerful chaotic evil planar creatures. They often seek them out using their natural senses and join or aid them as soon as possible. They then obey the most powerful demon around, who often uses them as guards, trackers, explorers and slayers. Ecology Little is known about their ecological function. The way it occupies the body and the method the spirit projects from the Outer Planes are entirely unknown. Converted from Forgotten Realms MC11 (TSR2125). Category:Outsiders